


Не бывает все так просто

by Luna44



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Денни страдает от Синдрома Утраты Уз (СУУ), смертельно опасного состояния, явившегося результатом отказа от заключения уз с уже найденным нареченным. Неудачное стечение обстоятельств — и Денни оказывается на больничной койке. Команде придется найти для Денни его нареченного — или же наблюдать, как Уильямс умирает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never that easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593357) by [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore). 



> Бета: ksandria

Честно говоря, Денни совсем не интересовало, откуда взялись у всех на коже отметины, впервые замеченные через пару суток после четвертого дня рождения Грейс. Они считались красивыми, представляя собой круговые рисунки или геометрические узоры, часто цветные, похожие на искусные татуировки. Оказалось, что с Рейчел они отметинами не совпали: у него была зелено-голубая, грубоватая, словно нанесенная в диком племени, если сравнивать с ее замысловатыми пурпурными завитками вокруг левого запястья. Мир словно сошел с ума, в то время как ученые повсеместно пытались понять, откуда эти отметины взялись и для чего предназначены, а также можно ли от них избавиться и способны ли они навредить человеку. Воцарился хаос, и вокруг циркулировало предостаточно теорий.

Потом появился термин «нареченные», и вот тогда Денни впервые ощутил страх. Ему было хорошо с Рейчел и маленькой дочкой, и Денни совсем не нуждался в дурацкой отметине, чтобы разобраться, с кем он совпадает. Но, к несчастью, никогда не бывает все так просто. Скоро появились интернациональные базы данных, где можно было публиковать фотографии своих отметин для поиска совпадений. Семьи разбивались, потому что пары не совпали, а иногда дело заходило настолько далеко, что детей бросали, если те родились не в браке с нареченными.

Очень скоро понятия «нареченный», «узы», и «синдром утраты уз» были уже у всех на слуху, а Денни потерял жену и ребенка, потому что другой мужчина заявил права на установление уз. На что Рейчел с радостью согласилась. Поэтому — нет, Денни вовсе не интересовало, откуда взялись проклятые отметины. Будь это генетические эксперименты, эволюция, пришельцы, аллергия, — факт оставался неизменен. Из-за них он лишился семьи и оказался оторван от дочери.

Словно этого недостаточно, судьба снова зло подшутила над ним несколько лет спустя, когда в жизни Денни появился Стив МакГаррет. И оттого, что никогда не бывает все так просто, он обнаружил, что если даже, в итоге, он нашел своего нареченного, это совсем не подразумевало счастливого финала истории. Еще бы, ведь такое случается только в сказках.

***

— Детектив Уильямс, нам нужно определиться с лечением. Воспалительный процесс развивается, и это вызывает тревогу. Уровень ваших лейкоцитов зашкаливает. Вы придерживались предписанного лечения? — Доктор Улани поднял взгляд от истории болезни, которую держал, и строго посмотрел на Денни, словно уже знал, что тот пренебрег назначениями.

— Меня от них подташнивает, я не способен нормально работать. Команда в любую минуту начнет задавать вопросы, на которые я не смогу ответить. Поэтому нет, я не принимал эти чертовы лекарства так, как было назначено, — Денни знал, что не должен срывать досаду на докторе, но удержаться не смог. Он чувствовал переутомление и постоянную боль, отметина непрерывно пульсировала, постоянно напоминая о его судьбе неудачника.

Чтобы оставаться рядом с дочерью, Денни пришлось переехать на Гавайи — и только для того лишь, чтобы наткнуться прямиком на своего нареченного. Который, к слову сказать, по своим причинам решил категорически отказаться от установления уз в будущем. Например, чтобы не подвергать нареченного опасности. И чтобы не сделаться уязвимым из-за любви к кому-то, кого могут использовать против него. Чтобы никогда не пришлось переживать боль от потери нареченного, какую пережил его отец, когда его вторая жена умерла от рака. Да, Денни должен был признать, что способен понять причины, по которым Стив решил оставаться не связанным этими узами. Стив даже поделился, что если найдет нареченного, то серьезно с ним поговорит, и он уверен: нареченный поймет, что они не смогут быть вместе.

Что же, Денни это понял. И был полон решимости никогда не дать знать Стиву, что он и есть его нареченный. Предназначенные друг другу люди любили об этом оповещать во всеуслышание, вот в чем ирония. Стив, который никогда не хотел установления уз и при случае мог бы попросту собрать вещички и уехать, не страдал от синдрома утраты уз. А вот Денни, который приехал на Гавайи лишь затем, чтобы быть ближе к дочери и просто не мог ее оставить, конечно же, заболел. При этом единственным действенным способом лечения синдрома был отъезд от нареченного как можно дальше.

— Детектив Уильямс! Вы меня слушаете? — голос врача отвлек Денни от его мыслей.

— Извините, я задумался. Не могли бы вы повторить? — смущенно попросил Денни. Он ощущал последствия отторгнутых уз все сильнее и сильнее с каждым проходящим днем. Скоро он не сможет работать, если не сделает перерыва на несколько дней.

— Я говорил, что вам нужно неуклонно следовать назначениям и что придется значительно сократить количество рабочих часов в течение следующих шести недель, если не хотите самых неприятных последствий. На месяц рекомендовал бы уехать в один отличный санаторий в Монтане. Учитывая ваше состояние, настаиваю, как минимум, на трех- или четырехнедельном отдыхе. СУУ — серьезное состояние, к нему нельзя относиться легкомысленно. Вам следует также пересмотреть решение и поговорить с нареченным — возможно, он сможет временно уехать с Гавайев или согласится установить узы. Подавление симптомов СУУ через кратковременный физический контакт для вас больше не работает. В какой-то момент иммунная система будет настолько подорвана, что вы не сможете функционировать. Кортизон, антибиотики, антигистамины и все другие препараты, которые мы вам назначали — всего лишь временное решение. Мы лечим симптомы, но не их причину. И я повторял вам это уже не раз и не два.

Денни вздохнул, стараясь не вздрагивать, когда осторожно вернул на место кусок защитной пленки вокруг предплечья с болезненно воспаленной отметиной. Латексоподобная пленка прилипла к коже без дополнительного давления или раздражения пораженного участка. Этот высокотехнологичный материал был разработан специально, чтобы прикрывать, а при необходимости и прятать отметины. Денни понимал, что не может рисковать и показывать свою отметину кому бы то ни было, кроме доктора. Отметина Стива находилась на левом плече, и он скрыл ее татуировкой почти сразу после появления. Никто обычно и не присматривался, и курсировал слух, что существуют только две фотографии отметины Стива в чистом виде — одна в засекреченном деле морского котика, а вторая где-то хранится у него дома.

Не то чтобы Денни нужно было ее видеть. Его собственная сильная реакция при их первом прикосновении — не стало бы преувеличением сравнить ее с ударом электрического тока — не оставила сомнений о том, что они друг другу именно нареченные. Конечно же, Стив ничего не заметил. Он не только не ощутил ровно ничего при первом прикосновении, но и проклятым синдромом не страдал. Денни не мог рисковать, он бы предпочел умереть, чем позволить защитническим инстинктам Стива взять верх, ведь тогда напарник потребовал бы, чтобы узы между ними были установлены.

— Я постараюсь строже придерживаться рекомендаций и попрошу отпуск, чтобы съездить куда-нибудь, но это все, что я могу сейчас обещать, — наконец ответил врачу Денни. — Я подписал необходимые бумаги и, если почувствую неладное на работе, я отпрошусь, чтобы принять лекарства раньше. Но сейчас мой напарник и моя команда во мне нуждаются, я должен прикрывать их спины. И моя дочь тоже во мне нуждается. Она не знает, что со мной происходит, и я не хочу волновать ее. Не можем ли мы попробовать другие препараты? Что-нибудь, что не так повлияет на мой желудок?

Доктор Улани ответил таким взглядом, словно Денни выжил из ума. Видимо, это означало, что нет.

— Я только что сказал вам, что нам надо назначить новый курс. Вы считаете, мы снизим дозы? Вам понадобится принимать дополнительные препараты, кое-какие из них имеют еще больше побочных эффектов, чем те, что вы уже пьете. Но я добавлю противорвотное и еще средство, которое поможет вашему пищеварению. Пожалуйста, не пропускайте их прием. Увидимся на следующей неделе, больше не опаздывайте.

С этим Денни и удалился.

***

Все полетело в тартарары через четыре дня. Предполагалась несложная операция: преследуй подозреваемых, собирай улики, достаточные для серьезных обвинений, вызывай подмогу, если необходимо, лови наркоторговцев, закрывай дело. Но между ненормальным вождением Стива, недомоганием Денни от приема кучи лекарств, Коно с Чином и половиной полицейского департамента Гонолулу, застрявшими из-за гигантской аварии на полдороге, и подозреваемыми, проявившими внезапную прыть, дела пошли по наихудшему сценарию.

Стив бросился производить арест без подкрепления, полностью войдя в свой боевой режим и, казалось бы, ничего не подозревающими наркоторговцами было несдобровать. Мгновение, когда Денни понял, что все это одна большая западня, и стало тем самым моментом, когда Стив схватил его за бронежилет и дернул назад — но чуть-чуть позднее, чем следовало. Весь склад взлетел на воздух, и у Денни осталась лишь доля секунды, чтобы подумать: «Вот дерьмо», — после чего его голова встретилась с бетоном, и все потемнело.

***

Стив глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. С Денни все будет хорошо — не может не быть. Хотя если по-честному, на этот раз Стив не был уверен, кого пытается обмануть — Денни досталось очень сильно. На него пришелся основной удар взрывной волны, потому что Стив пытался оттащить его назад, и получилось, что от столба огня его прикрыло как раз тело Денни. Оба сильно приложились об бетон при падении, но Денни при этом ударился головой, и еще он получил очень неприятные ожоги.

Помимо ожогов, Стив предполагал сотрясение, возможно, ушибы ребер. Но Денни потерял сознание и больше не очнулся. Он упорно не приходил в чувство, и парамедики, осматривавшие напарника, перевезли его в Королевский медицинский центр.

То, что о состоянии Денни не говорили ровным счетом ничего, нервировало Стива, он вышагивал по залу ожидания, избегая взглядов Чина и Коно. Стив знал, что виноват, что по его милости Денни оказался в госпитале. Он бросился вперед сломя голову, как новичок, не дождавшись подкрепления, повел себя как безрассудный идиот, кем Денни частенько его и называл. Но сам Стив отделался синяками и ссадинами, а вот Денни, наверное, без сознания до сих пор. Может быть, сейчас он даже в операционной.

Прошла, казалось, вечность, когда наконец к ним подошел хмурый доктор. Опасения Стива усилились десятикратно, сердце дико забилось в груди. Он собрался внутренне, пытаясь внешне оставаться спокойным. Его этому учили: всегда сохранять контроль над эмоциями и реакциями, никогда не выказывать никаких признаков слабости. Никогда не позволять эмоциями вмешаться в выполнение миссии. И прямо сейчас его миссией стало являть собой спокойствие и сфокусироваться — как ради себя самого, так и для Коно и Чина. Он их начальник, он должен руководить.

— Коммандер МакГаррет? Я доктор Улани, врач, наблюдающий детектива Уильямса. В документах вы указаны его представителем в экстренных случаях. Я хотел бы обсудить с вами состояние детектива Уильямса и возможности его лечения. Давайте пройдем в кабинет консультаций, — он указал на стеклянную дверь по левую от себя сторону, сквозь которую Стив видел маленькую пустую комнату. 

Врач повернулся к Чину и Коно:

— Прошу нас простить.

— Нет, все нормально, они тоже пойдут. Все, что вы собираетесь сказать, вы можете сообщить нам всем. Денни бы не возражал. Мы охана, так что, пожалуйста… — Стив посмотрел на доктора, надеясь, что говорил убедительно, хотя впервые в своей взрослой жизни не ощущал ничего подобного.

Доктор Улани ответил скептическим взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Повел их в консультационную и прикрыл за всеми вошедшими дверь.

— В данный момент мы держим детектива Уильямса на сильнодействующих седативных, чтобы оградить его от последствий травм. У него сотрясение средней тяжести и несколько ожогов второй степени. Ничего из этого не стало бы проблемой, если бы не факт, что его организм и без того ослаблен синдромом утраты уз. Буду с вами откровенен: если вы не найдете его нареченного и не убедите его заключить узы, я не уверен, что детектив Уильямс переживет эту неделю. Его показатели крови внушают опасения, и он уже прошел ту точку, когда физический контакт без установления уз сможет сдержать дальнейшее развитие СУУ. Другими словами, теперь все или ничего. Мне жаль.

Стив смотрел на врача с открытым ртом. Чин и Коно рядом с ним выглядели не менее растерянными и удивленными. Это не могло быть правдой. Конечно, здесь какая-то путаница. Денни непременно сказал бы им, если бы нашел своего нареченного. И естественно, поделился, если бы заболел от того, что не смог заключить узы, так ведь? Он бы позволил себе помочь. В конце концов, они его семья.

— Погодите-ка, — сказал Стив. — Мне кажется, здесь какое-то недоразумение. У Денни нет никакого СУУ. Он никогда не упоминал, что встретил нареченного. Вы точно уверены, что мы говорим об одном и том же человеке? Потому что все это совсем не похоже на нашего друга.

Вообще-то, похоже.

— Уверяю, коммандер МакГаррет, нет никакого недоразумения. Я уже почти три года наблюдаю детектива Уильямса по поводу его СУУ. И хотя его случай не самый тяжелый в моей практике, его далеко не назовешь безопасным и незначительным. Поначалу детектив Уильямс хорошо реагировал на лекарственные препараты, хотя, в основном все сводилось к тому, что у него имелась возможность кратковременно физически контактировать с его нареченным. Но он ясно дал понять, что не имеет возможности заключить узы.

Брови Стива приподнялись словно сами собой. У Денни был регулярный физический контакт с кем-то, о ком он не знал? Когда, где? И почему Денни не позволил им помочь себе? Конечно же, они сделали бы что-нибудь — что угодно, чтобы ситуация стала для него легче. А теперь он болен и может умереть. Разум Стива отказывался воспринимать эту вероятность. Возможность потерять Денни была невообразимо мучительна.

Врачу явно не понравились общее удивление и растерянность команды, и это можно было понять. Они только что заявили, что являются семьей пациента, но полностью пропустили самый важный, поворотный момент его жизни.

Доктор Улани смерил Стива красноречивым взглядом, но продолжил профессиональным тоном:

— Пока все идет на удивление неплохо, но даже при лучшем варианте развития событий уже наступает момент, когда физического контакта без реального заключения уз становится недостаточно. Детективу Уильямсу предписывался отъезд на три недели и более. Также я рекомендовал ему сократить количество рабочих часов и внимательнее относиться к приему лекарств. Полагаю, все это для вас тоже новости?

Доктор смотрел с осуждением, словно это их вина, что Денни оказался настолько скрытен. 

— Да, новости. Никто из нас до этой минуты понятия не имел, что Денни страдает от СУУ, — Стив нервно потер шею. Казалось, кто-то выдернул пол из-под ног. Денни, его Денни, лучший друг и напарник, скрывал от него нечто невероятно важное целыми годами. Это было непостижимо.

— Он никогда не упоминал при нас своего нареченного, — сказала Коно. Она была потрясена.

— Должна быть какая-то причина, почему он ничего не сказал, — Чин озвучил то, о чем думал Стив. — Вдруг его нареченный кто-то из тех, кого он арестовывал? Заключенный? Это объясняло бы, почему тот человек не может попросту покинуть Гавайи и почему он недоступен для заключения уз.

Сердце Стива неприятно сжалось. Он надеялся, что Чин ошибается. Не хотелось бы заключать сделку с каким-нибудь драг-дилером или убийцей, уламывать проходимца установить с Денни узы ради спасения его жизни. Но и позволить Денни умереть от СУУ они тоже не могут.

— Детектив Уильямс не предоставил мне никакой информации о нареченном, кроме факта, что он недоступен. Я предлагал ему покинуть Гавайи, чтобы предотвратить развитие СУУ, но детектив Уильямс категорически отказывался. Он говорил, что его дочь и вся его жизнь теперь здесь. Он не последовал моему совету и отказался поделиться информацией о нареченном — и это его право, — доктор Улани ясно дал своим тоном понять, что думает о решении Денни остаться на Гавайях и столкнуться с последствиями развития синдрома.

— Догадки никуда нас не приведут. Нам нужно найти способ спасти Денни жизнь. Поэтому не будете ли вы любезны провести нас сейчас к нему, доктор? — Улани действовал Стиву на нервы своим настроем и явным неодобрением решений Денни. — Нам нужно увидеть его отметину и сделать фотографию. Загрузим в нашу базу и поищем совпадение. Должен найтись способ убедить того человека спасти жизнь Денни.

Доктор Улани нахмурился: 

— Заставлять кого-то заключать узы насильно — незаконно, это деяние влечет за собой суровое наказание. Конечно же, вы знаете, что не можете совершить незаконные действия по удерживанию или другому манипулированию волей нареченного детектива Уильямса ради заключения уз? Даже если это единственное, что спасет ему жизнь. Такие правонарушения приравниваются к преступлениям на сексуальной почве.

— Да, я знаком с законами, призванными оберегать заключение уз, благодарю за напоминание, — вспылил Стив, свирепо уставившись на Улани. Рука Коно легла на его бицепс и слегка сжала. Это привело Стива в чувство, и он благодарно улыбнулся Коно. Он знал, что балансирует на грани допустимого, и дополнительные сложности сейчас совершенно не нужны, если он хочет спасти Денни.

— Пожалуйста, проведите нас к Денни. Мы хотим его видеть, — сказал Стив, с трудом убрав из голоса всякие намеки на враждебность. Если он рассердит Улани, может так случиться, что тот станет мешаться на пути их попыток спасти Денни любым способом — и относительно «любого способа» Стив был настроен более чем серьезно.

Строгое выражение лица доктора Улани не смягчилось, но он кивнул:

— Следуйте за мной.

***

Денни выглядел ужасно.

Он был настолько бледен, что кожа казалась полупрозрачной, за исключением темно-синих кругов под глазами и пореза на правом виске. Его обычно безупречно зачесанные волосы выглядели спутанными и местами свалялись от крови, — и это само по себе служило иллюстрацией, насколько плох Денни, даже в некотором роде более яркой, чем дыхательная маска на лице.

А при виде центрального венозного катетера, введенного рядом с правой ключицей, Стив с трудом сглотнул. Не хотелось предполагать, сколько и каких сильнодействующих препаратов Денни через него вводили, чтобы сдерживать симптомы СУУ. Неудивительно, что его телу не хватало сил, чтобы восстановиться после сотрясения, и на руке Денни Стив заметил ожоги — исключая место, прикрытое защитной пленкой, все еще охватывающей левое предплечье. Высокотехнологичный материал выдержал пламя и остался на месте. Медики не видели надобности тревожить отметину, которая, вероятно, была воспалена и болела, но надо было ее открыть, чтобы Стив мог сделать фотографию.

Стив заставил себя стоять спокойно, когда доктор Улани подошел к койке Денни. Было неприятно наблюдать, как врач отклеивает пленку, чтобы открыть отметину, которую Денни скрывал от них практически столько же, сколько все они были знакомы. Не все люди предпочитали открывать свои отметины, особенно, если еще не заключали уз, а демонстрация их кому-то часто становилась личным, почти интимным моментом. И из-за того, что это решение у Денни отобрали, Стив не находил себе места, невзирая на обстоятельства.

В секунду, когда Стив увидел отметину Денни, он почувствовал невероятную дурноту. Голова закружилась, в глазах поплыло, в горле поднималась горечь. Не может быть. Денни не мог держать все это в себе, рисковать здоровьем и жизнью…

Вина словно кувалдой ударила Стива, за ней последовали облегчение, боль и еще больше вины. Он закрыл глаза, сделал медленный вздох в попытке успокоить бешено стучащее сердце и завязавшийся узлом желудок. Это не могло быть правдой. Просто какой-то изощренно жестокий кошмар. Не могло быть, черт побери, что Денни был его нареченным и не сказал ни единого слова за все это время. Вместо этого он выбрал молчаливые мучения.

Рядом с ним Коно достала телефон, чтобы сфотографировать отметину, но Стив остановил ее движение. Пальцы до боли сжали телефон, и он совсем не удивился тому, что рука дрожит. Один взгляд на отметину Денни сделал то, что не смогли многочисленные военные операции: Стив был в полном и бесповоротном ужасе.

— Стив? — растерянно позвала Коно. Он вернул телефон, она убрала его в карман, не отрывая от Стива обеспокоенного взгляда.

— В чем дело? Что с тобой? — спросил Чин, переводя взгляд от Денни к Стиву и обратно, оценивающе оглядывая обоих.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

— Не нужно прогонять фотографию по базам. Я знаю, кто нареченный Денни.

Все потрясенно уставились на него, но Коно первая оправилась от удивления:

— Ты знаешь, кто это? Откуда? У кого ты видел такую отметину?

— У себя. Это моя отметина. Он все это время был моим нареченным. Боже, это все моя вина. Если бы я знал, что он заболеет, никогда бы… — Стив прервался, чувство вины навалилось с новой силой. Он не обратил внимания на шокированный выдох Коно, на неверящий взгляд Чина и выпрямил спину. Он мог сделать это. Он мог взять ответственность за свой огромнейший просчет и спасти Денни жизнь.

Его Денни. Его нареченный. Его родная душа.

— Я собираюсь заключить с ним узы, спасти его жизнь. Все остальное мы отложим на потом. Он ведь будет в порядке, доктор? Если я заключу с ним узы, СУУ пройдет, он очнется и скоро поправится, я правильно понимаю?

Улани выглядел так, словно превозмогает отвращение:

— Да, детектив Уильямс должен прийти в сознание и поправляться нормально после заключения уз.

Неодобрение в голосе врача вывело Стива из себя.

— Послушайте, все, чего я хочу — это спасти жизнь своего друга. Так что если вам есть что сказать, говорите сейчас или замолчите и дайте мне проделать всю… процедуру по установлению уз, — Стив с силой сжал челюсти, чтобы не сказать еще что-нибудь, что породит новые претензии. Но поведение доктора его достало.

— Я нахожу крайне подозрительным то, что вы, его напарник, оказались также и нареченным детектива Уильямса. Должна же быть причина, по которой он утверждал, что вы недоступны для заключения уз, когда в данную минуту не имеете возражений. Вы склонны к насилию, коммандер МакГаррет? Не поэтому ли детектив Уильямс предпочел мучиться от синдрома, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к вам? Может быть, свобода действий, предоставленная губернатором, ударила вам в голову? Может быть, в ином случае вы бы вынудили его заключить с вами узы насильно, как только узнали бы о его статусе вашего нареченного?

Стив заставил себя оставаться на месте и дышать размеренно. Если он неадекватно поведет себя в стенах больницы, врач сочтет, что его подозрения верны. Коно, стоявшая рядом, смерила Улани недобрым взглядом, а Чин сжал кулаки, услышав оскорбительные предположения.

— Денни сказал, что я недоступен для заключения уз, потому что я сам это ляпнул однажды. Еще когда он только присоединился к Пять-Ноль, был у нас разговор о нареченных и заключении уз. Я сказал, что покрыл свою отметину татуировкой и что по своему желанию узы заключать не намерен. И что если мне доведется найти нареченного, я объясню ему свое несогласие, и мы что-нибудь вместе решим. Я не знал, что Денни и есть мой нареченный, и тем более, что он понял это уже тогда, когда у нас происходил тот разговор. Не в курсе, откуда он знал, но он никогда больше не заговаривал со мной о СУУ или узах. Я бы сделал все, что в моих силах, чтобы избавить Денни от боли. И я отнюдь не признателен, что вы ставите под вопрос мою честность, доктор Улани. Это клевета и дискредитация, — Стив снова сделал размеренный вдох, довольный, что смог удержаться в рамках в настолько эмоциональной ситуации.

— Я всего лишь стремлюсь к лучшему для своего пациента. На самом деле я рассчитываю привести детектива Уильямса в сознание, чтобы он дал свое прямое согласие на заключение этих уз. 

— Как бы не так! Он умирает. Вы же сами просили найти его нареченного и получить согласие на узы. Так вот, я согласен, а теперь выйдите! Я хочу остаться с Денни наедине. Заключение уз — это личное, и я не хочу свидетелей, — прорычал Стив и схватил доктора за руку. Улани открыл рот от возмущения.

— Я не намерен…

— Коно, Чин, выведите его, пока он не получил по лицу. Можете начать оформление документов. Я позабочусь о Денни.

Стив повернулся ко всем спиной. Коно и Чин вывели сопротивляющегося врача из палаты. Стив сделал новую попытку успокоить заходящееся сердце и сбитое дыхание. Он собирался установить узы с Денни, связать с ним всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Несмотря на то, что мысль должна была пугать не на шутку — и пугала бы, будь это кто угодно другой, а не Денни — внутри зарождалось чувство возвращения к какой-то первозданной гармонии. Почему он не заметил этого прежде? Почему не распознал сильнейшее влечение к Денни, несомненную тягу, не назвал ее тем, чем она являлась? Как он мог быть настолько слеп?

Стив не влюблялся запросто. Кто-то сказал бы, что он не любил вовсе. Держался всегда закрыто, прятал сердце за столькими стенами и барьерами, что никто не мог бы подобраться. Но Денни нашел путь. Именно Денни, с постоянными разглагольствованиями, оживленной жестикуляцией, галстуками и этими пригнанными по фигуре брюками, что сводили Стива с ума.

И теперь Денни был весь его.

— Тебе следовало мне признаться, Денни, — прошептал Стив, осторожно присаживаясь на край его койки. — Никогда не хотел стать причиной твоих страданий, ты должен это знать.

Взгляд Стива снова переместился на воспаленную отметину, явное доказательство мучений, которые Денни терпел месяцами. От этой мысли грудь Стива сжало тисками. Они были так слепы. Все они. Как они могли пропустить такое? И как мог он сам это пропустить?

Настала пора все исправить.

— Ты будешь ужасно зол на меня, за то что сделал это, пока ты вроде как отсутствовал, Дэнно, — сказал Стив, снимая с его лица дыхательную маску. — Наш первый поцелуй, а ты даже не в сознании.

Он глубоко вдохнул и склонился над неподвижной фигурой. Как бы хотелось, чтобы все случилось по-другому. Чтобы Денни с готовностью согласился, поддразнивая заторможенность Стива.

— Я люблю тебя, Денни. Давно уже тебя люблю. Просто был идиотом и не говорил. Считал, что ты никогда не захочешь меня в этом смысле… и не мог ошибаться сильнее. И если бы ты не был настолько благородным, готовым на самопожертвование кретином, мы могли бы сделать это уже давным-давно, чтобы ты знал. Пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть.

Стив склонился и прижался нежным поцелуем к бесчувственным губам Денни. Бережно обхватил его голову, помня об ушибах и ссадинах, покрывающих лицо. Стив лизнул его губы и снова поцеловал, чуть погружая язык в рот Денни, пробуя его.

Какая-то теплая волна прошла сквозь тело Стива, сопровождаемая легким пощипыванием. Он не мог описать это чувство — оно не походило на что-либо, пережитое прежде. Если бы пришлось сравнивать, вспоминались переживания из детства. Касание пролетевшей бабочки и спокойное знание о безусловной родительской любви, когда уложен на ночь в кроватку с заботливо подоткнутым одеялом. Огоньки рождественского дерева и Мэри, обнимающая как осьминог, делится секретами в темноте. Словно вернулся в тепло, после того как очень долго пробыл на холоде.

— Прости, что мне понадобилось столько времени, чтобы все понять, — сказал Стив и осторожно обхватил левое предплечье Денни. Медленно и осторожно он накрыл ладонью воспаленную отметину, обнадеженный, что Денни пока не почувствует боль, которую, несомненно, несло с собой это прикосновение. Теперь, когда они заключают узы, физический контакт должен ускорить выздоровление от симптомов СУУ, и отметина Денни вскоре станет чистой. По крайней мере, Стив на это надеялся.

— Это все, что я могу сделать для тебя сейчас, детка. Секс для закрепления уз подождет, пока того не позволит твое здоровье, — Стиву не нравилось, как сдавленно зазвучал его голос. — Я позову медсестру, чтобы она отключили вливание всех этих сильнодействующих препаратов для борьбы с синдромом.

Он оглядел капельницы, установленные рядом с сердечным монитором, поднял дыхательную маску и снова накрыл ею нос и рот Денни. Скоро она будет не нужна, но пока лучше перестраховаться.

Стив встал и легко поцеловал Денни в лоб, прежде чем выйти из комнаты в поисках медсестры, а также Чина и Коно.

***

Денни возвращался из забытья и снова впадал в него еще три дня, прежде чем события действительно стали меняться к лучшему, и его состояние начало быстро улучшаться. Однажды Стив вышел, чтобы выпить кофе. Тем временем Денни спал уже несколько часов — нормальным сном, вызванным больше истощением, нежели лекарствами, удерживавшими его прежде в искусственной коме. Когда Стив вернулся в палату, Денни уже очнулся, взгляд был ясным и осознаным, кроме разве что сонного пока вида.

— Привет, — от души улыбаясь, Стив сел на стул рядом с койкой Денни. — Как хорошо, что ты очнулся! Как себя чувствуешь?

Денни нерешительно улыбнулся, словно еще не понял, как ответить на этот вопрос:

— Спасибо, детка, я в порядке, — говорил он пока сипло. — Я действительно не верил, что ты захотел бы заключить со мной узы — иначе признался бы, что мы с тобой нареченные. Это было большой глупостью с моей стороны, и я прошу прощения. Поэтому спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.

— Я это не только ради спасения твоей жизни сделал, — поторопился внести ясность Стив. Ему необходимо было, чтобы Денни прежде всего узнал о чувствах, которые Стив к нему давно питал. Что это не просто механическое действие уз, заставивших его по факту полюбить Денни.

— Знаю, — удивил его Денни. — Я слышал тебя. Слышал каждое слово, детка. Я тебя не ненавижу, и не твоя вина, что ты не распознал в нас нареченных. Мне действительно нужно было сказать тебе. Когда мы впервые коснулись друг друга, для меня это было, как если бы я схватился за оголенный провод. Та еще встряска. Но я не хотел давить на тебя и принуждать к чему-то, чего ты не хочешь. Наверное, не верил, что ради меня ты сделаешь исключение. Хотя когда ты вообще следовал правилам… 

Денни слегка запыхался оттого, что слишком зачастил в своем состоянии, и выглядел гораздо более неуверенным, чем понравилось бы Стиву. Но слова были сильной стороной Денни, а не Стива, поэтому вместо попыток уверить его в чем-то Стив избрал более практический способ. Он склонился к Денни и поцеловал, вкладывая все, что чувствовал, в простое касание губ.

Это было гораздо лучше, чем Стив мог бы вообразить. Рот Денни открылся для него, и скоро поцелуй стал жарким. Стив с неохотой разорвал его.

— Как бы ни хотелось страстно и грязно с тобой обжиматься, Денни, ты еще не восстановился и к тому же до сих пор прикреплен ко всем этим датчикам. Давай договоримся: ты очень быстро выздоровеешь, и мы займемся тем самым скрепляющим узы сексом, который я тебе обещал, — Стив ухмыльнулся и поводил бровями.

Денни тихо засмеялся:

— Договорились, детка.


End file.
